Life with the Task Force
by MegaMan Neo
Summary: Jack and Rick are Jedi, Jody is a complete psycho, Mr. EAD goes on killing sprees, and Black Shadow can't strategize for his life. This is what happens when I play F-Zero too much, and make a story of it. Rated PG-13 for language and "Love Makin'" in late


So it begins, my deadly reign of fan-fics. Yes, this is indeed my first fan-fic, on this site, anyway. Oh yeah, I've made a mess of great fics on another site, of which I shall not mention.

Anyway, this is my F-Zero Fan-fic. Based on GP Legend. With Jedi's, because Star Wars rocks. Yeah.

Review this, please. I may or may not give you cookies if you do.

-------------

Part 1: And so it begins...

A day can start so innocently, before it comes crashing down, like a set of explosive dominoes. (Those things are freakin' awesome!) The sun rises, you drearily get out of bed, drink coffee, get dressed, and so on. And then you realize that life still sucks, because you've been frozen in time, and are in an iron-clad contract with a task force based on high-speed racing.

This was how Rick Wheeler's mornings consisted. They kept repeating in this fashion so often, he once thought he was trapped in Tuesday. And a busted clock didn't exactly help. He was rushing through the base, trying to anticipate everything that was happening, until Jody smacked him. Hard.

But this time, it was different. This time, by sheer luck, Dr. Stewart's cooking smelled _good_. A truly joyous occasion indeed. Normally the kitchen and dining room smelled like Zoda had actually gotten a good plan, and filled Mobil Task Force HQ with killer gas.

Rick sat down at a table, with what might have been bacon and eggs. Rick wasn't sure. But at least they smell good. As he started eating-With an odd face-The doors slid open. In the threshold, stood a beautiful woman with messy brown hair. It was Jody Summer.

She walked over to Rick, sat down, and started eating, with the "I can't believe I thought this might've been good food" face Rick had seconds before. They stared at each other momentarily, not saying anything.

"Hey," Rick said after the moment of silence. This was very risky business; Talking to Jody in the morning could be a life or death situation.

"Good morning," She said back. Rick knew he got past phase one. Death still may be imminent, he thought.

"Good cooking, huh?" Rick said, with distinct sarcasm.

"Rob needs cooking lessons," She said, using the Doc's first name. "I think we should pool our money to pay for it."

Rick laughed. Laughing at something Jody said or did is normally a death wish. But Jody smiled to Rick. He was safe. He would live to repeat the process. This thought made him wish Jody had just killed him. The process was getting annoying as hell.

An hour later, the Mobil Task force assembled for morning briefing. The whole gang was there: Lack Levin, Rick's rival/good buddy; Dr. Clash, the only human weirder looking than Zoda; Lucy Liberty, who most likely wanted to get in bed with Rick; Dr. Stewart, who tries to cook, but doesn't show it; Mr. EAD, who - And you have to look close to see it - Looks like Super Mario. Jody and Rick were also there. So, the Avengers had assembled - So to speak – and were getting briefing.

"Okay, anyone wanna...I dunno. There's no races today," said Jody, visibly bored.

"Ooh! Let's go see a movie!" Jack yelled.

"Like hell, Levin," Jody said. "All they're showing at the Mute City Theatre is old sci-fi movies."

"Yeah, I know. Star Wars. All Six. I wanted to see them. Cult classics," said Jack.

"You know, I've been meaning to see those before I was frozen," said Rick. "This is my chance."

Jody screamed in her head. They were ganging up on her. Above all, the only thing she thought that would be a good science fiction movie was the story of her life. She wrote a script, but the only producer that accepted it was busted for possession of marijuana.

So, faced with either seeing a movie that may not be half bad, or getting left out, and being bored for 12 hours, she decided:

"Okay, OKAY! We'll go," she moaned.

"Yay!" is what could be heard from everyone but Jody.

Meanwhile, at the headquarters of the Bull Shit Group...Sorry, the BS Group...

The Group was fairly large. It consisted of Zoda, The Skull, Blood Falcon, Bio Rex, Octoman, Baba (I'm as shocked to see him as a villain as you are), and Black Shadow on a throne. The Skull, who can apparently do reconnaissance, came forward.

"My Lord, the Mobil Task Force is...going to see Star Wars. Good choice, when I had skin, I'd watch Star—"he said, before being interrupted by Black Shadow.

"No! Levin and Wheeler must not realize their Destiny!" Black Shadow said.

"Those nitwits have a Destiny?" questioned Zoda.

"Yes! They are to become Jedi!" Black Shadow said. "This..._movie_ will help them realize their Destiny!"

"My Lord, Jedi are merely fictional beings. Surely they cannot become one!" Said the Skull.

"My big, fat ass, they aren't! When they get back, destroy them!" commanded Black Shadow.

"Yes sir!" Chorused the Group.

----------

Okay, so it's not the best tale to be told. But it will get better. Trust me.


End file.
